Pretty girl faced down
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: Avery is moving across the country to live with her Aunt. Bellatrix due to a cheating first love and divored parents.Can she start a new life their or will her ex tristan be a constant thing on her mind.Vampires and Incubuses are in this story...R and R!


**Thanks for reading my story! I would really appreciate if you reviewed! *Shelby***

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon shell figure out what his intentions were about_

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of you head._

His smell was everywhere on my clothes, in my car, on my favorite teddy bear he won for me at the fair. He played me like a puppy pulling my strings testing me to see how much he can get away with. He broke my strings…and my heart.

"Hey Avery are you going to be okay?" My friend ,Olivia, asked snapping her fingers in my face.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I whispered with frustration and sadness coating my voice. I loved him and he took it for granted. I'm stupid I should have known it would end up this way.

"You're not stupid! He's stupid for doing this to you!" Olivia exclaimed throwing her arms over my shoulder. By 'he' she means my boyfriend of 2 years Tristan Carter. Now currently ex-boyfriend.

"How could he do that to me we were supposed to be together forever!" I wailed burying my head in Olivia's shoulder.

"Just forget about him. He's not worth your tears!" Olivia stated soothingly patting my back. Oh but he is worth my tears, My breath, my life. We had a strong connection. Tristan and I did everything together. Movie nights, Homework, and skipping school. Now it's all over. Thinking off that a sob raked my body.

"Come on Ave lets go get an ice cream." Olivia called hopping off the park bench pulling me along with her. I could feel the nosy stared of people wondering why is that teenager crying so hard.

"Ice cream sound really good right now!" I said with a sniffle. The hot May sun pounded on are backs.

On the way to the ice cream shop I kept thinking of Tristan. Tristan has bright brown hair, deep dark brown eyes that look black in the night. He was tall for his age boarding on 6 '2' tall compared to my 5 '6'. His personality made my day. He always knew what to say when I had problems. We never had one fight….until lately.

"Stop thinking about him!" Olivia said slurping on a chocolate shake.

"I'm not!" I replied blinking against the glaring sun.

"You are too I can see it in your face!" Olivia complained waving napkins in my face as I felt vanilla dripping down my chin.

Olivia and I have a special friend ship. We met in middle school when we served detention together one slow afternoon. We've been inseparable ever sense. If there was a problem I would always count on Olivia….or Tristan.

Sighing I through my ice-cream in the trash.

"Come on olive I need to get home." I said flipping open my cell phone to check the time. I dreaded going home mother and father are getting a divorce constantly fighting dragging me into their petty fights. I always here…

"Avery is irresponsible."

"Your daughter can't do anything right."

They don't think I can hear through my walls, But I can and I'm so sick of it. Walking down the sidewalk with Olive I felt broken. I could feel the tears silently dripping over my cheeks.

"Don't cry Avery it's going to be alright. Breaking up is always hard especially when it's your first love." Olivia said bumping my should with hers.

"It just hurts you know? 2 years of my life I've been with him and its ruined by him stuffing a tongue down some slutty bimbos throat!

"Ha-Ha! What a jerk you want me to cut him?" Olivia asked with a glint in her eyes. The sad thing is I knew she really would.

"No olive, but thanks!" I said with a laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder taking off at a light jog.

"Text me later!" Olivia called back before jogging the other way toward her home.

Jogging up my front porch steps I could tell something wasn't right. I couldn't hear mom and dad bickering. Opening the door I saw my things packed up in suitcases.

"Mom Dad what in the hell is going on! "I yelled slamming the door behind me.

"Honey bun come in to the living room!" My mother's hoarse voice called. What Is going on they can't be kicking my out can they? Isn't that illegal? Stepping into the living room I could see my father's expression and my mother's tired eyes.

"Tell me what's going on now!" I yelled thumping on the the lazy boy.

"Honey your father and I thought it would be a good idea if you go and live with you Aunt Bellatrix for a while." My mother said looking everywhere but my eyes. Wait Aunt Bellatrix?

"Who the fuck is Aunt Bellatrix?" I said searching their faces for some clue that this is a joke.

"Watch you language Avery!" My dad ,Matthew yelled with a stubborn look.

"So sorry my dead father. But in case you haven't noticed I walk into the house to see my bags packed, and now listening to you guys telling me I'm going to live with some Aunt that I don't even know!" I exclaimed my voice getting higher and higher.

" Honey just think about it will be a good idea for you to get away from Christian for a while." My mother said getting up to pour herself a glass of vodka.

"His name is Tristan mom!" I yelled with frustration in my voice.

"Avery think about it you can get away from all the drama, and Tristan, and get to know your Aunt all at the same time!" My dad said making it sound like it was the best thing in the world. I closed my eyes. Maybe there right I do need to get a break from them and Tristan….but I have no idea who this woman even is. A though ran across my mind making my eyes shoot open in rage.

"You just don't want me here!" I yelled jumping up I was on the verge of tears with a scream I through a pillow at Matthew as he got up to hug me.

"I don't want your hugs or your tears! Tell me when I'm leaving and I'm gone!" I said in a whisper turning around I fled upstairs to my room.

**The song in the beginning is Pretty Girl by sugar cult…great song. If you listen to it will kind of give you an idea on how Avery feels.**

**Reviews is what make me write! So Review!**

]


End file.
